Not Just Another Dream
by Annic
Summary: Charlie is marrying her dream guy. Jamie is marrying his dream girl. This is their journey to the alter. (Co-Written with my amazing BH sister SapphireEJ)
1. Chapter 1

**This story would not have been possible without my co-author, fellow BH sister, and awesome friend SapphireEJ. We bounced ideas off of each other and finally came to this finished product. She also encouraged this be written. Thank you so very much! **

**A/N: This came about as a dream I had a few weeks ago. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please review, it will helps us decide whether or not to continue. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods. Only Abby and Charlie, well technically SapphireEJ owns Abby and I own Charlie but that's another story for another day. :)**

Honestly there were days when she thought they would never make it to this day. Of all the ways to meet someone, a crime scene was nowhere near ideal. However she wouldn't change what they had for anything. She wouldn't change any of the ups or the downs of her life with her soon to be husband.

As she heads to the Bridal Suite, she still holds a little bit of doubt that tonight might actually happen. She knows she shouldn't be afraid to walk into the room, but she couldn't help the nervous butterflies flitting around in her stomach as she reached the door. She knew she had nothing to worry about. His entire family had welcomed her immediately and loved to have her around, something she was eternally grateful for. She was almost to the door when her phone buzzed in her hand. She knew it was Jamie.

**_Jamie: _**_I love you. Are you sure I have to wait till the ceremony to see you? I don't think I can wait that long._

She just smiled. She knew she was lucky to have him. Who would have thought she'd meet the man of her dreams at a crime scene? It wasn't the most romantic, but it made sense to them; it made it their story.

"Char, you better get in here so we can get you ready otherwise Jamie will have to wait," Linda joked.

As she walks up to Linda, she finally lays eyes on her amazing bridesmaids, specifically Nicky and Abby, her former roommate.

"It's hard to believe that just two years ago you were my history teacher," Nicky Reagan-Boyle commented as she looked at her former teacher, "now you're about to become my aunt." Charlie couldn't help but smile, "It really is hard to believe, it's been a roller coaster, but I'm so thankful that you have all been so welcoming and loving to me. It's nice to already feel like part of the family, long before we say 'I do'," she explained nearly tearing up but smiling at the thought, unable to resist her mind drifting back to one day, eighteen months ago, when she met her soon-to-be husband.

**_Eighteen Months Prior_**

Charlotte Evans walked up to the front steps of the high school, where she had been a teacher for nearly a year. She had decided to move across the country from her quaint hometown in Northeastern Oregon to the bustling metropolitan area of New York City. Even though she and her roommate Abigail Olsen lived and commuted from Brooklyn, they both taught in the Lower East Side. She smiled as she waved to her students that were enjoying the beautiful spring like weather of February.

"Hey Miss Evans, are you sure we can't have class outside today?" She heard a young man ask.

"I'm sure, because the weather could change five times in a span of 30 minutes, so no," Charlotte laughed.

"This isn't Portland, Charlie! Weather doesn't change that quick here," She heard her roommate Abby joke. Even though they both knew it wasn't exactly true. The quick weather changes amazed them, but they loved it. It reminded them of home.

When Charlie and Abby met their first day of training for work at the high school and found out they were both from Oregon, they clicked immediately, and they clicked immediately, making people wonder if they had known each other before they had moved. It shocked people that they had just met. They quickly became best friends and immediately moved in together, so that they could afford their dream apartment in Brooklyn.

"Hey Abby, let's meet for lunch, and don't teach those students too much," Charlie smirked. It was inside joke that they told each other on a daily basis as they went to their separate classrooms. Abby was a math teacher for the juniors and seniors. Charlie was the AP history teacher for the juniors and taught history to the seniors.

As the bell rang, they began herding the students to their respective classrooms.

**BB**

"Four detentions written and a very public break-up in class, it's been great," Charlie laughed as she and Abby sat in Abby's class room during their free period for lunch. Before her friend could reply, they heard screaming and yelling coming from the hall. Next thing they saw were students running in the opposite direction of the incident. Without thinking or exchanging words, the two friends ran towards the yelling.

Just down the hallway from the classroom, they found one of the larger paneled windows broken, three students on the floor and a masked man holding a knife out towards a fourth. That student, clinging a bag to her chest, and was pressed against a bank of lockers in the corner, shaking in fear.

Abby and Charlie exchanged silent glances, thankful the intruder had his back to them and he and the student were far enough down the hallway that they hadn't been noticed yet. It gave the two an opportunity to quietly step forward and help one of the girls stand up. She didn't look to be injured, except for some cuts and scrapes on her arms from the glass, mostly on the floor to keep from getting in the way. She immediately recognized Abby, one of her teachers, and quickly stood up. Abby asked her to go to the office and call the police. Nervously, the girl agreed and ran off, the quick footsteps startling the man.

Whipping his head around, he saw the two women and continued to hold the knife towards the student, "get away! Get away or I'll hurt her!" He hissed.

Abby and Charlie held up their hands, "whoa, hold up! No one needs to get hurt," Charlie commented, glancing at the two students still on the floor. The boy across the hallway didn't look to be injured, but seemed to be scared or in shock, so he wasn't moving.

The other student, Charlie recognized as senior Nicky Reagan-Boyle, daughter of Assistant District Attorney (ADA) Erin Reagan. Nicky had multiple gashes on her arms, all with glass in them along with a few matching wounds on her legs. They were all bleeding, darkening blood staining her skin around the wounds, but they didn't seem to be too deep and she was alert and looking back at them.

"I'll hurt her if she doesn't give me my drugs!" He yelled, turning back to the girl he had cornered.

"I don't know what he's talking about!" She exclaimed, tears falling down her face.

"Hey! Let's just talk about this," Abby suggested, "If she says she doesn't know anything, she doesn't."

"Oh she knows! She and her boyfriend have been buying drugs from me, but now I find out they're doubling the price and pocketing the extra money... My money! So I want my drugs and my money!" The man forcefully replied.

Off in the distance, everyone could hear the sirens getting louder and Abby and Charlie knew they only had a few more minutes to wait until the police arrived.

"The police are on their way and this isn't going to end well for you," Charlie told him.

It seemed like forever, but finally, they heard voices and the heavy beat of boots on the floor as two police officers came charging in.

"This is the police! Drop the knife!" The male officer yelled, rushing to stand in front of the two teachers, his gun drawn and pointing at the intruder, "I said drop it!" He exclaimed again when the guy didn't budge.

Though his female partner had his back, she was also concerned about getting the civilians out of harm's way, so she rushed forward to grab the male student nearby. Charlie and Abby quickly took the hint and helped Nicky stand up. The female officer got the boy to the teachers and motioned for them to go down the hallway to wait for the paramedics to arrive.

**BB**

Just after Abby, Charlie, Nicky and the other student had reached safety, two more cops rushed in, followed by a group of paramedics. By then, the hallways were beginning to fill up with curious students as word traveled through the school about the incident.

One of the medics whisked the other student off, while another stayed with Nicky to begin assessing her injuries, as she sat in a chair.

"Thank you," Nicky choked out as she looked at her teachers, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up when you did."

The two teachers nodded at her and took some calming breaths, adrenaline making their hearts race.

"Let's not even think about that," Charlie suggested, the 'what ifs' not something anyone wanted to deal with.

Hearing cheering, everyone turned to see the four police officers emerging from the hallway, the intruder under arrest and the student he was threatening walking with the female officer. As they walked past, the first male officer broke from the group and rushed towards them, "Nicky! Are you okay?" He asked quickly, looking over the wounds on her exposed skin that the paramedic was looking at, for a moment oblivious of the two teachers standing nearby.

Nicky jumped up and threw her arms around the officer, "I was so scared, Uncle Jamie," she replied, "then Ms. Evans and Ms. Olsen showed up and helped out," she admitted, looking at the two women.

The officer, Jamie Reagan, turned to look at the teachers his niece was talking about, his eyes immediately landing on Charlie. He was quickly drawn to her stunningly beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't think we did much," Charlie commented, blushing at the compliment from her student and unaware of the exact look the officer was giving her, "we just kinda tried to stop things before they got worse until help could arrive."

"That's more than most would do," Jamie told her, "you helped save these students' lives."

"I wouldn't say that, but I'm glad we could help out," the blue-eyed history teacher admitted, trying to pass off all the compliments from the officer.

Abby glared at her roommate, noticing the draw the officer had for her friend, but she could also see that Charlie seemed to be oblivious to it.

"Hey, Reagan, have you gotten any statements yet?" The blond female officer asked as she walked up to them.

"Oh, um, no," Jamie replied, "I'd like you to meet my partner, Eddie Jenko. Eddie, this is my niece Nicky," he explained, motioning to the short-haired teen, "and her teachers, uh, sorry I missed your names."

"I'm Charlotte Evans and this is Abigail Olsen," Charlie explained, motioning between her and her friend, "I didn't realize you were her uncle," she added, looking at Jamie.

"It's nice to meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances," Eddie replied, nodding at Nicky and the teachers, "detectives are on their way in, so we need to get statements. Do you want to take Nicky's and Charlotte's and I'll get Abigail's?" Eddie asked, looking at the older officer.

"Sure," Jamie nodded.

"Call me Abby," Abby replied, looking at her friend and smirking, before following the blond officer away from the others to tell her side of the story.

Charlie shared a confused glance at her friend's back, trying to figure out what her smirk was for, but quickly turned back to the officer, "you can call me Charlie. I hardly ever go by Charlotte," she explained.

Jamie nodded and took out his notepad to begin writing notes, "so, Charlie, could you tell me what happened?"

**BB**

After telling Jamie what she remembered, he turned to Nicky to get her side of the story. All Nicky did was guilty of, was going to her locker to retrieve a book she had forgotten for class. The unfortunate part was it put her very close to where the glass window broke, so she received numerous cuts and scrapes all over her exposed arms and legs from the shattered glass. After hearing her story, both adults listening here thankful she was alright, knowing it could have been much worse.

Jamie couldn't help glancing at Charlie while she stood with them, listening to Nicky's story. There was something about her he just couldn't tear away from. He wasn't sure if it was the sparkle in her eyes, or the way she blushed and refused to accept his compliments that attracted him to her. He tried to push aside his feelings, knowing he was there in a professional capacity, but he knew he wanted to see her again somehow.

Abby rejoined Charlie after a few moments and the two teachers waited, having been asked to stay for the arrival of the detectives, in case they had additional questions.

"I think your brother is here," Eddie told Jamie as a male and female detective arrived, both dressed in suits.

"Danny," Jamie nodded at him.

"Hey, kid, I saw Nicky outside by the ambulance. Erin just got here, so she's gonna go with her to the hospital," Danny told him.

"Good, I called Erin," Jamie said, "uh, this is Charlie and Abby. They're witnesses," Jamie pulled a business card from his precinct out of his pocket and wrote his number on the back of it.

"If you think of anything else or, um, just wanna talk, give me a call," he commented, handing it to Charlie, trying to remain professional, but still hoped if he slipped his number to her, she might realize the exact reason why he was offering it to her wasn't just because of the incidence at the school. **BB**

**Present Day**

"Charlie, Earth to Charlie!" Nicky commented waving her hand in front of her soon-to-be aunt's face, noticing she seemed to be day dreaming.

Charlie shook her head and snapped from her thoughts to look at Nicky, "oh, hey, sorry. Just spaced a little there."

"What were you thinking about?" Nicky asked.

"I think I know," Abby commented from a few feet away, smirking,"I know that look."

Charlie blushed, laughing lightly, "yeah, you probably do know."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Greetings, everyone! This is SapphireEJ! Annic and I are sharing the author's notes and this time it's my turn :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter and come back for more! I normally write Puckleberry (Glee - Puck & Rachel), but I've been away from writing for quite some time, due to some family medical issues. I definitely miss writing and with my limited free time, my 7 WIPs are very behind, but this story is helping me get back to writing. To those of you who read my stories, I promise they're on my mind daily and I will try to get something updated soon! I truly miss my stories and keeping in touch with all of you. Miss and love you all! Thank you for all your support and understanding!_

_I've been a fan of Blue Bloods since it premiered. I love Danny and Linda (I call them Lindy!); they're such a realistic couple. Donnie and Amy have amazing chemistry and portray their characters so well! I've always wondered if and when the show's writers would bring in a true relationship for Jamie and when Annic told me about her dream, I thought it was an awesome idea, so yes, I did encourage it to be written. The more we talked about ideas, we realized we could co-write it and it's so awesome sharing the writing with my BH sister!_

_To our fans, readers and friends - thanks for all the support! You know who you are!_

_Again, hope you enjoy! Please review and let us know what you think!_

...

...

**Present Day**

**Saturday, August 15th, 2015**

There was no doubt in Abby's mind that her former roommate was daydreaming of her fiancé, but she couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she was thinking of. There were quite a few memorable moments to think back to during the last eighteen months and Abby couldn't help drifting back to just after they'd first met Jamie.

...

**Eighteen Months Prior**

**Tuesday, February 18, 2014**

After the major incident at school, Abby and Charlie were given a few days of paid leave, to recover from the traumatic experience.

School was dismissed for the day, since there were cops and media all over, trying to figure out what happened, so Charlie and Abby made their way back to their Brooklyn Heights apartment.

"Okay, it's February, we get three weekdays off and the weekend? That like never happens! We need to do something epic," Abby commented as the two girls arrived home, both finally able to exhale and let the day's events wash over them.

"I would think what just happened at school was epic enough," Charlie replied, setting her bag down on the couch, before moving towards the kitchen.

"True, but you gotta look at the good. No one was seriously hurt, the school only got a broken window, the students got a random half day off, a drug dealer was taken off the streets along with someone in the school that may have been providing drugs to fellow students," Abby replied, "and no, I'm not making judgments on the student, that's for the courts to decide, but if it was going on, it isn't now."

Charlie returned to the living room with two bottles of water, handing one to her roommate, and sat down on the couch, nodding in agreement, "okay, and yes. When you put it like that, it's very true. I'm thankful it didn't end up being worse, because let's face it, it easily could have been."

"So am I," Abby confirmed, nodding in thanks to the bottle of water and cracked it open. She'd been dying to talk her roommate about what happened with the cop and couldn't hold off asking any longer, "okay, we need to talk about that hot cop who gave you his number!"

"What?" Charlie asked, eyeing her, "what do you mean?" She pulled the business card out of her pocket and looked at the hand written numbers, "he gave it to me in case we think of anything else for the case."

"Yeah right," Abby smirked, reaching over to take the card. On the front was a police logo for the NYPD and information including phone number, address, email address and fax number for his precinct, "this card was all he needed to give you if you thought of something else," she showed her the front, "do you really think cops just randomly give out their personal number to every person they interview or talk with? I don't," Abby handed the card back, "he went out of his way to write his personal cell phone number down. It was his way of casually giving you his number," she paused when Charlie remained oblivious, "sis, he's interested in you!" She grinned.

Charlie's cheeks quickly turned a deep shade of red, "I... What?" She gasped, "no, I don't think so. He was just doing his job."

"No, he wasn't _just_ doing his job," Abby shifted and pulled a similar card out of her pocket, "his partner gave this to me," she flipped over the card to the blank back, "I didn't get her number. She just told me if I thought of anything else, to call the precinct and they'd forward us to the proper person."

"Oh," Charlie silently contemplated what her friend had just told her and took a deep breath, "do you really think he is?"

"I'm no expert, but yes, I really think he is," Abby told her honestly.

Charlie looked at the card in her hand, shocked and also still a little skeptical about what her friend was saying. After a few moments of silence, Charlie looked at Abby, "do you... so should I call him?"

"I would," Abby nodded, "maybe wait a few days, but yeah, I definitely would call him. Neither of us have had a serious relationship since we moved here. Maybe he's your chance for a serious one."

"Maybe," Charlie smiled.

...

**Present Day**

Abby's thoughts were jarred when she heard a phone ring and realized it was hers.

"And I thought I was the only one out of it," Charlie teased, noticing her friend jump out of her thoughts to answer her phone.

"Nope. Apparently, I am, too," Abby laughed, "hello, sweetheart," she answered the phone, having seen it was her boyfriend, Drew.

"Hey babe, how are you doing this gorgeous morning?" Drew asked, his New York accent thicker than normal.

"I'm doing alright. We're getting ready," Abby replied, having a feeling it wasn't just a social call, "why do I feel like this isn't just to see how I'm doing?"

Drew sighed, "because it's not... Um, we might be a little late."

"What?" Abby exclaimed, moving out of the room to the patio, overlooking the beach on Long Island where Charlie and Jamie were going to be exchanging vows, "what's going on?"

"We're having car trouble," Drew told her, "it's a flat tire."

"So change it!" Abby retorted, "you guys can't be late! Jamie and Charlie are getting married in just a few hours!"

"I know that! I'm a groomsman, remember?" The man replied, "we would change the tire if there was a spare, but there isn't. We're waiting for a garage to bring one, because apparently last time the tires were rotated at the limo garage, the spare was taken out and not replaced."

"Oh my God! You've got to be kidding me!" Abby sighed.

"I'm sorry, Abs. We all are. The limo garage is coordinating with a place nearby and they'll be bringing us a tire. Hopefully they'll be here in the next half an hour, but we're still over an hour away from the resort. When we do get there, we're gonna be really crunched for time. I'm just letting you know, so you can pass everything on and we _will_ be there, just maybe a little late," Drew paused, "and we would have called when it first happened, but we thought we had a spare."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to take it out on you, we just can't stress Charlie out," Abby calmed down a little, "I know you're doing all you can. Just get here soon. I love you."

"I love you, too, Abs. Just stay calm, we'll be there," he promised, "see you soon."

...

Abby's conversation wasn't a secret, so most of the women in Nicky and Erin's resort suite already knew something was going on, but the exact details were not clarified until she returned to the room. "Okay, Charlie, don't panic, but the guys are having car trouble," Abby explained, "a flat tire actually."

Charlie took a calming breath to keep from flipping out, "okay... How late are they going to be?"

"I don't know exactly. They have no spare tire in the limo, so a garage is bringing out a tire, but it's not there yet and they are still over an hour away, so with time to get the tire there, change it, get here, clean up and get ready, it could be a while," Abby bit her lip nervously, "would you like me to go tell everyone we'll be running late?"

"No. They could still have plenty of time when they arrive, but if they're not here within an hour of the ceremony, then we should think about informing others. They'll be here. Jamie's not going to miss this," Charlie commented.

Abby smiled and nodded, glad she seemed to be taking it well. She also knew Charlie was right; Jamie was not going to miss their wedding, he loved her too much to be late.

...

**Eighteen Months Prior**

Over the next few days, both roommates passed Jamie's number multiple times a day, the card attached to the fridge so it didn't get lost. Charlie wanted to contact him, but while she did agree he was attractive, she was surprised he was interested in her after just a short time of talking about what happened at the school.

Abby didn't want to push her friend into something she didn't want to do and she also didn't want Charlie to get hurt, so she only brought the young police officer up a few times. She figured with his number easily accessible, if and when Charlie was ready to contact him, she would.

From what Abby could tell, he was an experienced officer. He definitely looked amazing in his uniform, one of the few things she knew for sure. She didn't want to base her opinion on looks alone, so she thought about the brief glimpses she'd seen involving his family. Without introductions, he immediately showed a deep concern for his niece, Nicky, proving he cared about his extended family. She also found out his brother, Danny, was a detective, who she met briefly when he arrived at the school, which showed the NYPD was a big part of Jamie's family and when his brother called him 'kid', she took that to mean Jamie was younger than Danny.

It was Friday now, a few days after the 'incident' at work and it was coming to the end of an afternoon of shopping and exploring in Chinatown. Even though they'd lived in the city for over a year and a half, Charlie and Abby had been working a large part of it, so they still hadn't seen everything NYC had to offer, so their break allowed them some time to do more sightseeing.

The roommates had just returned to their place and dropped their purchases off in their rooms, before they met in the kitchen. They hadn't eaten yet, because the February weather in New York was still pretty cold; not ideal to be out in after dark, unless they wanted to freeze and the sun went down before their usual dinner time.

Abby found Charlie staring at the fridge, her phone in her hand and a look on her face, a mix of nerves and curiosity, "you alright?" Abby asked.

Charlie nodded, "yeah. I've been thinking about calling him. Should I? Do you think it's too soon?"

"No," Abby shook her head, "it's been a few days and I can't make that decision for you, but I think you should. He seemed like a nice guy and the only way you're gonna know anything more is to call, if you're ready."

With a smile, Charlie nodded again and typed in his numbers, then paused before she hit the send button, "what do I say? Is he going to remember me?"

"I don't know. Just tell him your name and that he'd given you his number the other day. I'm sure he'll remember," Abby told her, pulling something to drink from the fridge and then grabbed the local take-out menus, "then let me know if I'm ordering for both of us or just me," Abby added with a wink.

Charlie laughed lightly, "alright."

...

Charlie took a deep breath and moved into the living room. The numbers glowed on the screen of her iPhone and for a moment, the butterflies in her stomach told her not to call, but her heart won out and she hit the send button.

After four rings, she realized he wasn't going to answer, so she contemplated what kind of message she should leave, if anything, and listened to his voicemail message. "Hey, you've reached Jamie Reagan. Sorry I missed your call, so I'm probably in the middle of a tour or sleeping (laughs). Please, leave your name, message and number after the beep and I'll call you back as soon as I can. (beep!)"

"Hey, Jamie... This is Charlotte Evans, um, Charlie. You gave me your number at your niece's school the other day. I thought I'd call and say 'hey'. My number is (718) 555-0815. Feel free to give me a call whenever you can. Talk to you later!" She said calmly, hanging up her phone and blushing, "I can't believe I just did that," she murmured.

"Why? You took the chance to call him. That takes guts," Abby told her, moving into the living room with the menus in her hands and took a seat.

"True," Charlie agreed, looking at her friend, "now what do I do?"

"The ball's in his court. If he is as interested in you as I think he is, then he will call you back pretty soon," Abby explained, "and save his number in your phone, so you know it's him when he does call."

"What if he doesn't?" Charlie wondered.

"Don't think that way. He will," Abby assured her, "and if he doesn't, then it wasn't meant to be. He missed out on a great girl."

Charlie smiled at her, "thanks."

"No problem," Abby smiled at her and handed her the menus, "dinner's on me tonight. You pick."

...

"Hey, Reagan," Eddie waved, catching up with her partner as he exited the locker room, "how did we get stuck on the 3 to 11pm tour? It's freezing outside," Eddie sighed, bundled up in a heavy uniform jacket.

"Someone's gotta work it. I don't mind once and a while," Jamie replied, equally bundled up in a turtleneck undershirt and warm jacket, "and I got to sleep in today, so I can't complain with that."

"There is that," Eddie agreed, moving in to get their shift assignments.

...

Jamie's mind had been a little off for the past few days, and it was all from a blue-eyed young woman. He took a chance giving her his number and hoped he hadn't been too forward. The longer it was before he heard from her, the more concerned he got that she was either seeing someone, not interested or oblivious to the reason he'd given her his number in the first place.

Nicky was healing really well. The cuts and scrapes from the glass had bled, which made them look a lot worse than they actually ended up being, so he was thankful she was going to make a full recovery. Erin was keeping her out of school for the week to give her some time to recover, but Jamie had been working, so he was just getting bits and pieces from Danny and his wife Linda, a nurse, who had been checking on Nicky over the past few days while she'd been out of school. Jamie had thought about going to see her, but he hated that his reasoning was to ask her about Charlie. Sure, he was concerned about his niece, but she was the only connection he had to Charlie and if she didn't call, he was going to have to figure out another way to get in touch with her.

"Oh, thank God," Eddie sighed in relief, taking the offered keys from the desk sergeant, glad they'd been given a patrol car for their shift, "we get a heater!"

Jamie laughed lightly at his partner and nodded, "yeah, but what happens when we have to get out of the car?" He asked, trying to hide that he was thinking of Charlie again.

"Maybe we won't have to," Eddie commented hopeful.

...

With Jamie in the driver's seat, he and his partner began their tour, easily patrolling their assigned area. Jamie had been a little quieter than he usually was and his partner could tell he had something on his mind, "so, have you heard from that teacher, yet?"

Jamie glanced at her, "who?"

"Who?" Eddie laughed, "don't play that card with me. I'm a cop, too, and I _know_ you gave her your number and hoped she'd call. Has she?"

"No," Jamie shook his head, shrugging, "I don't know if she will."

"Ask your niece if she can contact her. It seemed like Nicky knew her," Eddie suggested.

"No, I really don't want to use my niece to get in touch with a girl I'm interested in," Jamie replied, "but I did already think of that and Nicky has been off since she got hurt the other day."

Eddie nodded in understanding, "but she'll be going back to school soon, right? Maybe you could talk to her this weekend and see if she'd be up to pass a message on to her when she gets back to school."

"Like I said, I really don't wanna use my niece to help me meet someone, but if I don't hear from her soon, maybe I'll talk to her," Jamie replied, trying to end the conversation, "let's just focus on our tour, alright?"

"Alright, I know when my advice is not wanted," Eddie smirked, "all I'm saying is since I've known you, you haven't gotten into a decent relationship and she seemed like a nice person."

"She did," Jamie agreed, smiling at the thought of her, "I would definitely like to get to know her."

...

Stopping a few hours into their shift for warm coffees, Jamie let Eddie stay in the car as he got out to get the drinks. When he returned to the car, Eddie had his phone in her hand, "your phone was ringing, but no name came up on the screen, so I figured you didn't know them. I let it go to voicemail, is that alright?" Eddie asked, trading it for a warm coffee.

Jamie nodded, taking his phone from her, "yeah, that's okay. I'll check my messages later," he returned his phone to the center console where he kept it for easy access if he needed it.

"Check it now!" Eddie grinned, "it could be her!"

"I don't..." Jamie contemplated it and picked up the phone and looked at his missed calls, seeing the unfamiliar number, "it's possible," he agreed, his stomach nervously doing flip-flops in curiosity. Just as he said that, his phone beeped with a new voicemail, and with Eddie's insistence, he smiled and called to listen to his new message.

"Well?" Eddie waited impatiently, bouncing her knee to find out.

Jamie waved her to be quiet, so he could hear, and soon he was listening to Charlie's message. The number she'd given him was the missed call, so he pulled the phone from his ear and smiled, "it's her," he replied, adding the number to his contacts.

"Awesome! What did she say? Are you going to call her back?" Eddie asked quickly.

"That, I'm not going to tell you, but I will call her back later," Jamie told her, "maybe when we're on our meal break."

...

**Present Day**

Jamie couldn't help being jarred from his thoughts by his dad and grandpa bickering in frustration.

"Gee, Pop, next time you arrange a limo, make sure they have a spare tire," NYPD Commissioner Frank Reagan commented, looking at his father.

"Why is it my fault? We've used this limo company before and never had a problem," former NYPD Commissioner Henry Reagan replied, "besides it was Danny's idea in the first place!"

"Oh, wait a second! Don't blame me. I just made the comment that none of us are gonna want to drive out to Montauk on Long Island after a night of drinking," Danny defended himself.

"Stop it," Jamie requested, looking at the three generations of Reagan men arguing with each other, "It's no one's fault. It was an accident. I'm getting married to the woman of my dreams today and I'm not going to have you all bickering. It happened, it's being handled and we'll be on our way soon," Jamie retorted.

The three older Reagans quickly quieted down, "leave it to the kid to shut us up," Danny laughed, nudging his brother in the shoulder.

"Am I ever gonna grow up enough to have you stop calling me 'kid'?" Jamie asked, looking at his brother.

Danny contemplated the question and shook his head, "nope, not a chance. I don't care how old you get," he smirked, putting his arm around his brother's shoulders to pull him close, turning it into a headlock, "you're always gonna be my kid brother."

Jamie squirmed a little to free himself from his brother's grasp, knowing he wouldn't let go until he gave in and Jamie realized there were worse things he could be called, so he sighed, "alright, alright, okay, you can call me kid!" He exclaimed, laughing lightly.

"Good to know," Danny winked, releasing him and sitting back in his seat to look at him, "look, I know I joke and tease you a lot, but I hope you know I'm really proud of you. I'm so glad you found someone who makes you happy. You deserve it."

Jamie smiled happily at the compliment, "thanks, Danny. That means a lot. I really love Charlie and I don't know what I'd do without her."

...

**Eighteen Months Prior**

A few hours after Jamie listened to Charlie's message, he and Eddie had taken their meal break and he nervously thought about what he'd say when he called. He sent Eddie in to their chosen restaurant to get something to eat and he soon was pulling up Charlie's number and calling.

Charlie and Abby had just finished eating dinner and watching a movie when her phone began to ring. Charlie dashed for it on the coffee table, looking at the screen to see he was calling, "it's him!" She gasped.

"Answer it before it goes to voicemail," Abby laughed, seeing her friend was surprised and excited.

Quickly she hit the 'answer' button and put the phone to her ear, "hello?"

"Hey, Charlie?" Jamie asked, thinking he recognized her voice, but wasn't completely sure.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey, Jamie," she smiled, trying to stay calm, "how are you?"

"I'm doing alright," Jamie replied, smiling as his eyes darted around to the people walking up and down the street he was parked on, "how are you? Have you been back to work yet?"

"No, actually, the school gave me and Abby a few days of paid leave," Charlie explained, "I'm doing alright. It took a little to get over, after replaying what happened, we both realized we did the right thing and we're thankful it wasn't any worse than it could have been."

"Very true," he agreed, "I'm glad you're doing alright," he replied, a weight feeling like it had been lifted off his shoulders, realizing he already cared for Charlie immensely. Recognizing he didn't have too long to talk on the phone, because he didn't want to be talking with her when Eddie returned in case she started teasing him, he chose to continue the conversation, "so, Charlie, I wanted to call you back to let you know I got your message. I'm glad you called. I was... Forgive me, if this seems a little forward, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

"Go out?" Charlie paused, her cheeks flushing as she bit the inside of her mouth to keep calm, "that sounds like a great idea! Do you have a time in mind?"

"I'm working right now, in fact I'm on my meal break and I don't get off until almost midnight, but I'm off this weekend. Sunday I have something going on, but I'm free tomorrow. I know it's short notice, but I'm open for it, if you are," Jamie replied.

"Tomorrow would work. I'm free. In fact, weekends are best for me, because I work during the week a lot," she explained, looking at Abby who was grinning brightly, "do you have any specific place in mind? I'm not sure where you live, but I live in Brooklyn Heights."

Jamie thought for a moment, "I know Brooklyn pretty well. I grew up in Bay Ridge," he explained. "There are a lot of great places over there. I know a really nice casual sushi place in Bay Ridge," he suggested.

"I haven't had sushi in a while, but I do know a few that Abby and I have eaten at and liked. I'm definitely open for that. What time would you like to meet?"

"Is one-pm a good time? I work late tonight and would like to sleep in a little before I get up," he admitted.

"I completely understand," Charlie replied, "and one will be great! Could you text me the details of the restaurant you know and I can look it up so I know how to get there from where I am?"

"I can definitely do that," he glanced up and saw Eddie coming towards the car.

"Thank you," Charlie smiled, "it's a date."

...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the new chapter of Not Just Another Dream. Both SapphireEJ and I have been swamped lately. The only slow weekend I have had in the last month was this last one. And I didn't even get the chance to write or touch my computer. And this weekend isn't looking good either. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Both authors are driven by reviews, the more we get to more likely we are to write more :) And I hope to be able to start replying to reviews here very shortly. After next Thursday, I should be able to write more :)**

**Thanks to my amazing co-author, I could not be doing this story without you! Let's head to NYC and yeah ;)**

**To our reviewers, thank you so very much! We adore you and if we could we would send you Jamie and/or Danny in uniform. **

**Not Just Another Dream Chapter 3**

**_Eighteen Months Ago_**

"Did that just really happen?" Charlie mumbled to herself. She had just accepted a date with a police officer that she had only met a few days prior. Even though she wouldn't say she was smitten with the young officer, she was intrigued by him. He seemed to be both dedicated to his job and his family. She found herself wanting to get to know him better.

"So what did he say?" Abby asked curiously. She knew that her roommate was interested; she just needed the little nudge in the right direction. However neither of them anticipated him calling back so fast. She just hoped it wasn't a pity call. She couldn't stand to see her friend hurt.

"He asked me out," Charlie started; still a little shocked by the outcome of the call, "and he wanted to know if tomorrow worked. I said yes. Am I crazy?"

All Abby could do was smile. She had never seen her friend so happy, so smitten before. "No you're totally not! But we only have a short time to figure out what you are going to wear."

**BB**

As Charlie woke up the next morning she looked over at a few pile of clothes on her floor. It was then she remembered that she had a date later in the day. She knew she shouldn't be freaking out over the idea of it. She was more nervous than anything. A knock on her bedroom door stirred her even more.

"Hey, you're awake!" Abby smiled, moving into the room when Charlie invited her in, "I bought coffee so we can figure out what you're gonna wear," the brunette explained. She knew her roommate was a little nervous, yet at the same time she could tell Charlie was excited to see what the date would bring. "Should we get started?"

"Ugh, yeah, but I am going to need more coffee," Charlie laughed, motioning to the single cup of coffee Abby had in her hand.

Abby laughed, "oh, keep your pants on. I'll be right back," she replied, handing over the coffee cup and dashing back to the kitchen, long enough to get two thermoses of coffee and returned, "better?" She asked, handing her one.

"Definitely! Thanks!" Charlie smiled, setting the thermos aside to drink the cup first.

"I see you were busy last night," Abby commented, seeing the various piles laying around the room.

"Kinda," Charlie sighed, "I just got out clothes I thought might work. I don't know where to even start."

"You already have started," Abby noted, "and now I'm here to help, so let's get started."

**BB**

Charlie was thankful for the help. She and Abby had slightly different tastes in clothes, but they usually could agree on most things. Both had experiences on first dates, from group dates with friends in high school and college, to one-on-ones as well, but it'd been a long time since either one had been on a true first date.

Logically, they knew it was pretty cold out and it was a casual afternoon date, so they quickly said 'no' to skirts and dresses, thinning out their choices from the piles on the floor. Knowing pants would be the most comfortable, Charlie opted for a pair of black skinny jeans and brown boots to go with them.

As soon as half of the outfit was figured out, Abby began to hang clothes back up in the closet, while Charlie continued to pick through the tops, figuring out what she liked and then asking for Abby's opinion. The girls didn't focus just on the clothes. It was a great time to talk about some of their stories from 'first dates of their past' and it helped keep Charlie calm and distracted from being nervous about her date, something she was thankful for; feeling lucky she had such a great roommate, best friend and 'sister'.

"No... Too flashy," Abby shook her head at a bright yellow colored blouse, "do you want to look like a sunflower?"

Charlie agreed immediately and tossed the blouse into the 'no' pile, "should I wear a jacket over what I wear?"

Abby looked at her as she hung up the bright blouse and nodded, "yes. We were out yesterday and it was really cold. I definitely would, so you'll probably end up taking the jacket off once you get to the restaurant," Abby admitted.

"So true," Charlie nodded, knowing what jacket she'd wear, and was happy to realize she almost had everything picked out.

**BB**

Before she knew it, noon rolled around and Charlie was finally ready to head over to Bay Ridge, not wanting to be late for lunch.

Exiting her room for the last time, purse in hand, Charlie went to get her jacket from their coat rack, seeing Abby in the living room, on her laptop, "okay, I'm ready. You sure this looks okay?" Charlie asked, holding up her arms a little to show her outfit.

"Yes, I'm sure," Abby nodded, smiling in assurance to her best friend, "and I hope you have fun and things go well, but if something feels off, just walk away or call me, okay? I don't want to see you hurt. I know I shouldn't worry with Jamie, but you are practically my sister, so yeah..."

Charlie smiled in thanks to her friend's concern, nervous herself, but chose to stay positive, "don't worry, Abs, I'll be fine. Jamie just sent me the address for the restaurant, so I'm going to head out. I'll let you know all about it when I get home," she promised.

Abby nodded, "deal."

**BB**

After about thirty minutes of traveling, Charlie found herself outside the Blue Wave sushi bar. She was about thirty minutes early, for their one-pm meeting, so she was a little apprehensive waiting for Jamie in a strange place, but her phone vibrating in her hand stirred her from her thoughts.

**_Abby:_**_ Have fun, sis! Can't wait to hear all about your day. You totally have to tell me if he is just as hot in plain clothes as he is in his uniform! ;)_

Charlie couldn't help a light giggle escape her lips at the message. She couldn't say she wasn't thinking the same thing.

**BB**

Lost in her thoughts, Charlie continued to wait for Jamie, thankful it wasn't as cold as it had been, so she could comfortably wait by the door of the restaurant, without being too uncomfortable.

Distracting herself with her phone, she looked up after some time to see the bright smile of Jamie Reagan walking right towards her. "_Even more handsome out of his uniform,_" Charlie thought, smiling at him.

"Hello Charlie," Jamie greeted. "Sorry, I was running a few minutes late," he motioned behind him, in the direction he'd just walked from, "my brother called and wanted to get a drink sometime this weekend. We had to figure out when. I think he knows something is up, but oh well," he shrugged, taking a moment to glance at her, "you look beautiful," he blurted out, surprised at how easily he said it, but realized that could be too forward, so he tried to backtrack, "I mean you're beautiful and I'm going to stop now because I am rambling. I ramble when I'm nervous..." He admitted, blushing and nervously rubbing his neck.

Charlie's cheeks flushed at his compliment, "it's okay," she quickly assured him, "I've been known to ramble nervously, too, but thank you. It's been a while since I've been complimented like that," she told him honestly, "as for running late, it's no problem. I was early, so we balanced it out. How are you?"

"I'm doing well," he smiled, "and I'm glad I'm not the only one," he took a calming breath and looked towards the entrance to the restaurant, "would you like to head inside now? I reserved a table for us."

"You did what?" Charlie gasped in surprise.

"Made a reservation," Jamie replied, slightly confused at her shock, "is that alright? Did you still want to eat here or would you like to go somewhere else?" He wondered, concerned she'd changed her mind.

"No, here is alright. I'm just surprised, because I haven't really had anyone make dinner reservations for me before," she admitted embarrassed, then quickly went on to explain, "I grew up in a small town. Everyone knew everyone, or there weren't enough people there to have a 'rush', so we never really needed a reservation to get a table somewhere. It was the same when I went off to college, too, though it was for a slightly different reason."

"Oh really? I'm used to the complete opposite, we always have to make reservations," he explained, moving to pull the door and motioned for her to move inside.

Charlie nodded her thanks to him and stepped into the restaurant, "yea, I grew up in a really small town in Oregon, so we never really had a rush at a restaurant. The town was bigger, but it was a college town, with many restaurants and eateries, so no single place was ever too packed to get a seat," she explained, smiling as she remembered her college years.

"Wow! Someday, I'd like to hear more about your younger years," he admitted, nodding at the familiar hostess, who immediately motioned towards a table and he and Charlie followed her. After a moment, she set menus down on their table and Jamie pulled a seat out for Charlie, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Thank you," Charlie whispered, smiling as she took her seat, knowing he could hear her.

Jamie helped her get her seat settled, before moving around the table. Taking his jacket off and draping it over his seat, he slid in and smiled at her, "sorry, would you like help with your jacket?"

"Oh, no, I've got it," Charlie shifted and removed her jacket, so she could get more comfortable, "but thank you for the offer. Very gentlemanly of you."

"I try," he smiled.

**BB**

**Present Day - August 15, 2015**

Charlie took a deep breath and tried to remain calm about the current situation. Her fiancé, soon-to-be in-laws and friends were currently stuck over an hour away with car trouble. They were waiting for the problem to be fixed and she had faith they would arrive on time, but she couldn't help nerves build in her stomach as she began to worry that something else would happen to postpone the ceremony. Glad she hadn't put her dress on yet, Charlie moved over to her best friend, and grabbed her hand, "come here," she begged, dragging her out to the patio overlooking the beach.

"Char, what's wrong?" Abby asked, surprised at what Charlie was doing, "okay, besides the obvious."

"Okay, maybe I'm freaking out a little," Charlie replied, biting her lip, "what if... what if this is a sign?"

"No," Abby shook her head, stepping closer to her friend and resting her hands on her shoulders, "don't think like that. You love Jamie. Jamie loves you. There's nothing to worry about," Abby quickly assured her, "the guys will be here soon, they might even be on their way now. In just a few short hours you're going to be Mrs. Charlotte Reagan, just think about that, okay?"

Charlie smiled at hearing her future name, leaning against the railing and looking out towards the beach, "okay. I guess... I'm nervous. Today's supposed to be perfect and it was and then the thing with the limo and now we don't know when the guys will get here... I just want to finally be married to him."

"I know," Abby nodded, putting her arm around her sister's shoulders and joined her at the railing, "and you will be."

After a moment of relaxing, Charlie smiled, "I will," she replied, "what time is it?"

Abby glanced at her cell phone in her hand, "a little after eleven."

"They're supposed to be here in an hour. Do you think they will be?" Charlie asked, trying to piece things together.

"They may be," Abby replied, turning her friend to look at her, as she rested her hands on her shoulders again, "don't worry," she said again, guiding the bride-to-be into the room again, "this is nothing for you to worry about. Drew or one of the guys will let us know as soon as they're on their way and before you know it, you'll be walking down the aisle," Abby told her, making her sit down in one of the recliners in the small sitting room.

Charlie took a deep breath and tried to push her worries aside, "I'm trying to calm down, but I can't help it."

"Trust me, I get it, but they'll be here soon. I'll take care of things, if they end up running too late, but for now, we just have to have faith that they're already on their way and should be here in time," Abby assured her.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you. You've been by my side since we met a few years ago and I can't imagine a better friend or sister" Charlie stood up and hugged Abby.

Abby happily returned her hug and smiled, both girls resisting the urge to cry, "I feel the same way about you and you don't have to thank me. I'm happy to do be here."

Charlie smiled, thankful to have Abby in her life. She was already feeling better, but the nerves were still there, but Abby had helped calm her down so she could focus more on getting ready.

**BB**

**Eighteen Months Ago**

Charlie and Jamie's first date was going very well. Both were sharing details of their lives, past and present, talking about family, friends, education and careers. Jamie was really taken by the woman in front of him and he was definitely hoping she felt the same way.

As they were talking, Charlie started to soak everything in, unable to resist surprise when she found out Jamie's dad was the NYPD Commissioner. She also learned of his mom's passing, as well as his brother's passing in the line of duty. It immediately brought her to the reality that he worked in a very dangerous job, but as much as it scared her, part of her didn't mind. She liked him, liked how he was raised and that he was true to himself and went with his heart and not continued in a job he didn't like as a lawyer; something she could relate to.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Jamie asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh, what?" Charlie shook from her thoughts, blushing lightly, "sorry."

"Are you okay? You kinda spaced out on me," he admitted, concern showing on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jamie. I'm okay," she assured him, a blush growing on her cheeks, "I was just thinking that I'm enjoying this time with you."

"I feel the same way," he replied with a smile, taking a sip of his water, "it feels really easy to talk with you and I love your smile."

Charlie smiled at his compliment, her cheek still flushed, "thank you. I'm finding it very easy to talk with you as well and I think I could get lost in your eyes," she added, catching his gaze, "but were you asking me something when you said I was spaced out?"

Jamie could see even though she appreciated the compliments, they sometimes shocked her, so he let her change the subject without saying anything, but decided he'd try to talk about it with her at a later time. "Oh, yeah, I was just curious about Abby. You said she's your roommate, but then you said your sister. So, she's your sister? And she's the one we met at the school, too, right?"

"Yes, she's the same one," Charlie replied, "she's not my biological sister. We've actually only known each other for about a year and a half, but from the moment we met, we've been best friends, like sisters and now she's my sister, even if she's not related to me by blood," she explained. "We both moved here in the summer of 2012 to begin teaching at the school. We met at orientation for new teachers and clicked immediately. We're both from Oregon, so we understood each other when it came to moving across the country, and we quickly found out we have a lot of other things in common, so it was really easy and fun to become roommates and we still are today. I'm thankful to have met her."

"It sounds like she is. That's very cool. A small world, in some ways, because you're both from the same state, and moved here at the same time. I'm glad you were able to connect with someone immediately and you weren't here alone for too long. I grew up here, but I know it can be overwhelming and confusing at times," Jamie replied.

"It can be," Charlie agreed "but I love it here."

Before Charlie could say anymore, their server came over to them. She'd already dropped off the check, but neither had put any money on it, not ready to leave, "how is everything?" She asked.

"It's great, thank you," Jamie smiled.

"Glad to hear it. I really hate to tell you this, but we'll be closing in about fifteen minutes. We close at three-pm to set up for dinner and while we don't mind you staying now, I need to ask you to leave by three," she explained apologetically.

"Oh, wow, it's almost three?" Charlie glanced at her phone and then looked at Jamie, "time flies when you're having run, huh?"

Jamie smiled and nodded in agreement, "yeah, it does. I don't really want it to end, either."

"It doesn't have to. There's a great little coffee shop near where Abby and I love. We could go there for something to drink and hang out longer," she offered, definitely not ready to go home yet.

"That sounds great," Jamie smiled, shifting to pull his wallet out and with his card in hand, took the bill and stood up, knowing they could pay by the front door, "would you like to get going now?"

Charlie nodded, "yeah, that would work."

**BB**

Charlie and Jamie headed for the exit and Jamie easily paid for their meal. Soon the two were walking in the direction he'd come from and found his car in a parking lot. Jamie opened his passenger door and held it for Charlie to get in, before closing it and moving to get into the driver's seat.

It wasn't long before they were on their way. Charlie was giving Jamie an idea of where she and Abby lived, so they could get back to her area and then found the coffee shop, Jamie parking in front of the place in a parallel parking space.

After ordering something to drink, the two founds seats in a quiet corner and began talking, continuing to learn more about each other. The more they talked, the more relaxed and comfortable they got around each other, telling stories about their past and what brought them to where they were in their lives currently.

"So I just had a great idea, or at least I think it is," Charlie commented.

"Oh yeah, what is that?" Jamie wondered, setting his empty cup on the table.

"Well, Abby and I don't live too far away from here. Would you like to come back to our place for dinner? We usually order take-out, so it's nothing fancy, but you're welcome to join us if you'd like," she offered, hoping she wasn't being too forward.

Jamie thought for a moment, knowing he didn't have dinner plans, but was meeting Danny later in the evening for a drink, "I'm meeting my brother later for a drink, but I'd be open for dinner at your place. Are you sure Abby will be alright with that?"

Charlie nodded, "she will be. I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you."

**BB**

Heading for their apartment building shortly after their conversation, Charlie unlocked the door and heard the TV on, Abby watching one of their favorite TV shows, "hey, Abs, you decent?" Charlie asked, stepping inside.

"Yeah," Abby laughed, glancing at the door, "how was your date?"

"Wonderful and not over yet," Charlie said, moving aside to motion Jamie in, "Jamie's going to join us for dinner."

"Oh, hi!" Abby quickly paused the TV and stood up, running her hand through her hair, "I didn't expect company."

"Hey, I hope this is alright," Jamie said, stepping further into the apartment as Charlie closed the door.

"Yeah, of course. I don't mind. I can watch this in my room, if you two want to hang out in the living room," she motioned to the DVD case she had out, watching some older episodes of one of her and Charlie's favorite shows.

"No, you don't have to go. I thought we could all hang out," Charlie admitted.

"Really? You sure?" Abby asked and when both Charlie and Jamie nodded in agreement, she smiled, "okay, cool."

**BB**

Abby was still a little surprised that Charlie and Jamie came back to the apartment, but once she had a chance to talk with Jamie and see the two together, she completely understood. They were very comfortable talking with each other and Abby was happy to see that Charlie had met a decent guy who was obviously very interested. Abby also didn't feel like a 'third-wheel', both were including her in their conversations, and Jamie seemed to want to get to know her and Abby figured it was because Charlie told him they were best friends and sisters, so they were an important part of their lives.

"So, Jamie, what made you want to become a cop?" Abby asked, having not been told about his family yet.

Jamie thought for a moment, "well, after I went to law school, became a lawyer and hated it, I decided to join the force. I want to help people and this seems like a great way to do it. My family was pretty shocked, but are supportive. My dad's the police commissioner of NYC and my older brother, Danny is a detective. Our brother Joe was also in the force, but he was killed in the line of duty just before I became a cop," Jamie explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Abby replied, now realizing that his detective brother wasn't the only cop in the family, "well, I'm sure you hear this a lot, but thank you. I respect what you and all first responders do."

"Thanks and you're welcome. I love my job. It has it's bad days, but more are good days, some even great," Jamie replied.

"I think everyone has a job like that," Abby admitted, "we have stressful ones around the end of the year or breaks, but not near what you have."

"So true," Charlie agreed

**BB**

The date couldn't have gone any better. Charlie was definitely enjoying the time with Jamie. They were continuing to get to know each other and soaking in the down time, something neither of them had had a lot of recently.

Charlie was also happy to see that her best friend was getting along with Jamie. She knew she would, but to see them sharing family stories and finding things in common, made her happy that her possibly future boyfriend and her best friend got along well. She didn't know what she'd do if they didn't, but she was glad she didn't have to find out.

As the evening came to an end, Jamie left the girls' apartment with a promise to keep in touch with Charlie and the two made plans for the following Saturday, when both had days off. Neither knew what they'd do, but agreed they'd have the week to figure it out, or they could 'wing it' that day. Either way, Charlie and Jamie knew they wanted to spend more time together and they'd take any chance they could get.


End file.
